


boy, i gotta fuck you

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, girl!kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Baekhyun likes it. He likes it when Kyungseon lays him on his side and fucks him deep and slow with the thickest dildo they own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy, i gotta fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I noticed there weren't many good pegging fics, so I decided to add one.
> 
> unbeta'd

This is how Baekhyun likes it. He likes it when Kyungseon lays him on his side and fucks him deep and slow with the thickest dildo they own. And Kyungseon, well, she's happy to indulge him, even enjoys it herself. She likes hearing him moan, hearing him beg, likes to see him bite his pillow to keep himself from screaming; in short, she likes to make him weak.

That's why he's in his current position, with four of Kyungseon's fingers inside him, spreading apart and stretching him. He gasps at the aching burn of the stretch, but he doesn't move away from it, doesn't even flinch because he wants this so bad.

Just when he's starting to fuck back on her fingers, moaning for more, Kyungseon pulls them out and presses her full lips to his shoulder blade.

"Ready?" She's teasing him, rubbing the slick pads of her fingers around his stretched rim, pushing against him to feel his hole flutter. He's ready, so thoroughly stretched that he feels wholly empty now.

"Yes, yes Kyungseon. Fuck!" His voice is hoarse. Her voice is clear though and she laughs at him, presses more kisses to his back.

He moans when she lines the dildo up, pushing her hips forward just enough to drive him crazy. With his teeth biting into his already sore bottom lip, he tries to rush her, whines and hopes the message of _I_ need _something inside me_ comes across well.

Maybe it does or maybe she was just ready to put it in, he doesn't know or care which it was. The tip slides inside and Baekhyun's mind goes blank to everything except the strong hand on his hip holding him still and the cock in his ass; he grabs a handful of the pillow under his head and bites into it.

Baekhyun's expecting more, expecting her to go ahead and push it all the way in, but she doesn't. She stays right where she is and kisses the back of his neck, up his nape where sweat is starting to mat the hairs there to his skin. It's startlingly affectionate for her and, while Baekhyun does like it, he's too needy and desperate to really enjoy it.

"Kyungseon, please." He whimpers. She hums in satisfaction. With a hand holding his thigh, she steadily pushes her hips forward, leaning up on her elbow so she can watch his face.

"Baekhyun, look at me," she whispers, quiet and coaxing, and he looks over with his eyes almost closed and jaw slack. He groans, almost sounding pained, but she knows better and it makes her grin. "Alright?"

Baekhyun nods, his eyes opening again. "Yes. Please, Kyung."

They have done this so much that they easily fall into a steady rhythm, Kyungseon working her hips against his. Kyungseon is good to him, fucks him slow and deep, but in a way that he doesn't feel like he's going to lose his mind. It makes him moan, makes him writhe back against her, the dildo pushing in that much farther and forcing the breath from Baekhyun's lungs.

She's taking him apart tonight, gradually working up from a slow pace, her lips soft on his back and shoulder, his arm, even once on his cheek. A hand sneaks down his belly, fingers play with his cock, rub against the shaft teasingly and he whines.

It's more powerful now, a strong snap of her hips, a loud moan jarred from Baekhyun each time he's filled. Kyungseon is saying something, mumbling about how well he's taking it when she brings her hand up from between his legs to lick the pads of her fingers; they slide when she reaches back down and he jerks, moans deep and satisfied.

Kyungseon laughs as Baekhyun grabs the edge of his pillow again, tugging on it, moaning _yes! yes! yes!_ between each quick thrust. She leans down and kisses his shoulder, teasingly whispers, "Is it good?"

And writhing, trying to look back at her, Baekhyun nods. It's fast, a bit too fast for Baekhyun, but it's too good for him to ask her to stop, to slow down. Kyungseon curls her fingers around Baekhyun's cock, angles her hips just so, and he gasps, his body shuddering. The tremor sticks around.

"Baekhyun," she says, thrusting hard and quick, but her hand works slowly, her fist loose. He can feel himself slowly losing whatever is left of his sanity, feels everything fading away as she lands hard thrusts against his prostate.

Baekhyun's doing well to hold it off, to drag the feeling out for as long as he can. But Kyungseon leans down and she chuckles right next to his ear, asks him if he's going to come and that's when he loses all claim he'd had on the situation. He comes, moaning in the rhythm that Kyungseon fucks into him and arching his hips back to work the dildo in deeper.

The pleasure lingers, leaves him feeling heavy and satisfied and he's still moaning when he looks back over his shoulder to look at Kyungseon.

"Good?"

He doesn't answer in words, he just moans again and lays his head down.

Unlike all the men and women Baekhyun's been with before, Kyungseon doesn't allow her arousal to be seen, doesn't make him do anything to pleasure her in return. She crawls from the bed, loosening the straps and stepping out of the harness, disappearing into the bathroom to clean up and do whatever else she normally does in there.

When she returns, she manhandles him until he stands up and she wipes him clean with a washcloth, doing the same to the sheet before stripping it off the bed. She doesn't put another sheet on before dragging him down with her, dragging him over until he finally settles with an arm across her waist and a leg over her hips. And he's tired, worn out, but he still feels her kissing his forehead, hears her whispering quiet endearments.


End file.
